


Moment's Rest

by DraconicEngineer



Series: Bonded by Fate [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Friendship, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicEngineer/pseuds/DraconicEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night and morning for Corrin and Azura. Corrin finds comfort in his bed and Azura likes being close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 7 and the prompt combined with connotations is telling me to do something x rated. Maybe later…for science of course. Have some short fluff instead. And a Day 5 foreshadowing alert. I know this is shorter than my other two pieces but I wanted to aim for that whole "slice of life" with this chapter. 
> 
> Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at azurrinweek.tumblr.com for more cool stuff like this.

**_Day 3: Bed_ **

**_Moment’s Rest_ **

Thunder boomed in the distance as the rain continued to fall outside. Corrin sat up straight in his bed and listened to the gentle pitter patter of the raindrops falling against the glass doors to the balcony just outside his room. The occasional flash of lightning allowed him to view the water droplets streaking down the doorframe for the briefest of moments until the darkness returned. He had always loved watching thunderstorms whenever he had the opportunity. The natural sounds were soothing and any worries or problems he had were replaced by a peaceful tranquility.

That tranquility would be much welcomed at present, since he had been awoken by another nightmare. It had only been a few days since he had assumed the Vallite throne and his mind clearly hadn’t made peace with some of the concerns that had arisen in his head. The remaining Vallites hadn’t warmed to their new king much and some still believed that Azura was their true ruler, even though she had publicly handed her position to her fiancé. Tonight’s nightmare had pitched his country against him in the ultimate worst case scenario. From his analysis of the current situation, Corrin could stand behind his gut instinct that there wouldn’t be any sort of revolution, yet he still greatly feared the possibility. All he worked for and wanted was peace. Another rebellion and more fighting would force him to question if what he did was really worth it in the end.

But right now, Corrin wasn’t thinking of any of that. The bad dream had ended and it wasn’t worth revisiting. He cleared his mind and just focused on the pleasant sounds coming to his ears. After several minutes of focusing on the natural phenomenon and calming his breathing, Corrin felt an increased weight on his lap. He immediately turned and quietly chuckled to himself when he found Azura’s head there. Using the occasional flashes of lightning bolts, he could see a smile spread across her face and a recognized an infectious aura of serenity. Luckily for him, tonight didn’t seem to be one of her common restless nights that pinned him to the very edge of his side of the bed and he was very grateful for that. The half dragon could also recognize the beginnings of her horrible bedhead that surfaced every morning. In what brief time he had to look, he could recognize several knots already in place and countless other strands of hair splayed out in every direction.

“ _A shame that tomorrow morning won’t be easier than the others_ ,” Corrin thought to himself as he rested a hand on Azura’s cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

“ _Heh, I should take what I can get. At least she’s not moving around much tonight_.” As soon as he finished that thought, Azura rolled onto her other side and spread out her limbs in an awkward stretch.

Corrin sighed as he felt Azura’s feet jab his left thigh. “ _Of course that happens right when I think that. I’m not even surprised at this point, given my luck_.” The king looked away from his wife and back towards the door. The rain had slowed a great deal and less thunderclaps meant that the storm was receding. However its calming effect had done what it needed to. The bad dream had vanished from Corrin’s mind and fatigue took its stead. Corrin laid back down and adjusted the pillows to keep his head comfortable. Even though there wasn’t much time left in the night, hopefully, he could get the rest he needed to perform his duties the next day.

Azura was determined not to let him have it. The songstress rolled over again and brought herself next to Corrin’s side. Her head snugly nestled on Corrin’s shoulder and one of her hands rested on his chest while the other gripped his left arm. Corrin simply smiled and ran his fingers through the princess’s long light blue hair, taking care not to tug on any knots and not bothering to restore any order to the cyan typhoon. After several minutes of this rhythmic process, Corrin’s ears and sensitive hearing detected a quiet hum of contentment. He knew that his fiancée wasn’t awake, but he was happy to know that her dreams were comforting, not worrying. The half-dragon continued his course until fatigue won out and he slipped into a short slumber.

Morning came faster than either Corrin or Azura had anticipated and the sun’s rays caused Corrin to wake first. He took some time to adjust to the influx of light and dragged himself upward into a seated position. The half-dragon still felt tired and wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible, but he knew that duty to country came before his personal desires. He needed to continue to do his best to impress the Vallite people and had to get the job done no matter how tired he was. 

A groan from Azura startled him out of his thoughts and caused him to turn back towards her.

“Morning sunshine,” he greeted.

“Too early,” came the mumbled response.

“I totally understand how you feel. I wish I could just stay here for a while longer,” the king mused aloud. Neither he nor his beloved were morning people.

“Well,” Azura rose to the same seated position to meet him, “you can do just that. You’re forgetting about this dear,” she stated, pointing to her very bad case of bedhead.

“Oh, right. The hurricane hair always returns with a vengeance. I’ll go get the comb.”

Corrin slid off of the bed and stretched his legs for a little while prior to making the relatively short walk to the dresser the pair shared. He grabbed the emerald green comb that Azura used for her hair and returned back to the spot on the bed where he was before. Azura turned her back to him and thus began the latest edition of this daily morning ritual. 

Corrin ran the comb through Azura’s lengthy locks and carefully picked apart any knots he came across. Once he was satisfied with his work on a strand of hair he playfully tossed up and down before gently placing it off to the side.

“Corrin, do you remember the first time you did this?” his fiancée asked him.

“How could I forget? To this day I’m still surprised that you didn’t scold me once.”

Another pass of the comb and the untangling of three knots saw another section of hair cleansed of chaos.

“It was your first time after all. It took me quite a while to master the process as well so I was more than willing to be lenient,” the songstress said as she remembered the moment in question.

“At least I’m at a point where the process is painless now. I’m still very sorry for all those times I pulled too hard.”

Azura let out an airy giggle that prompted a smile on Corrin’s face. “It’s fine Corrin. Just look at you now. With all of that practice under your belt, you’re a hair combing professional.”

“Guess I should put that on my resume then,” he joked as he continued to restore order to the dancer’s hair. At this point he had completed three fourths of her hair and the final fourth looked more orderly than the other three.

“Don’t worry dear. I’m almost done” he added, beginning to work on the last of the bedhead. As she waited, Azura began to hum softly. Corrin worked in silence as he listened to the tune and though he didn’t recognize it, it certainly sounded wonderful. Azura’s humming lasted as long as he worked and soon he found himself untangling the final knot.

“That certainly was a nice song you were humming. Mind telling me what it was?” he asked as he placed the comb to the side.

Azura faced the half-dragon before she answered his question. “It was a song that my mother taught me when I was younger. It’s called Empire and it apparently was a popular Vallite love song back in her youth.”

“Empire…sounds like an interesting title for a love song. May I request a performance sometime in the near future?”

The songstress nodded. “Of course. I’d be more than happy to sing it for you.”

“Thank you Azura. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Don’t mention it,” she replied taking a pause to breathe deeply. “Well, I think it’s about time we got started with our day. Breakfast?”

“Breakfast sounds good, but first,” Corrin quickly pecked the princess on the cheek. “There we go,” he remarked as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

Azura locked her hand in his and made sure to return his gesture with an identical peck on the cheek.

“Let’s go conquer today’s challenges together,” she told him. Crimson irises met amber and they nodded at the same time. No obstacle would ever stop them when they worked together.


End file.
